Voices From Within
by Talk Bubble
Summary: DISCONT'D/ Squee goes to Hogwarts! Meanwhile, Squee's friend is not as sweet as she seems.
1. Chapter 1

**To clear a few things up: The first part takes place in the comic book, so Squee is around 9-10 years old. The parts afterwards are later, so Squee it around 13-14.**

**Sorry in advance if Shmee is out of character; I haven't read "Squee!" yet. **

I still remember that one night when we moved into our new house; I met **him**_._ He was weird, for lack of a better word, and he freaked me out. But still, he was nicer than most adults were to me back then. He heard Shmee's voice when he spoke, which surprised me; no one but me had ever heard Shmee's voice up until then. But Shmee still doesn't like him very much; I suppose it's because he tried to kill him that first day.

My parents never did appreciate or care for me. But I had lied to myself, and made myself believe that they did. I would leave now if I had a place to stay; but the only place I can think of is Nny's house and there is **no way**.

School was always a pain; I probably shouldn't have taken Shmee with me on the first day. I still take him, but now he hides in my backpack. I was never really happy with my life, since I never had any fun; not at home, or at school, and where else could I go?

One day, a new girl came to school. She seemed different from everyone else. She was always smiling, and people seemed to be compelled to approach her. But not in the way that everyone feels compelled to drive Nny crazy, more like they felt compelled to make her as happy as possible. She replied happily to everyone, never being nicer to one person than the other; she was even nice to me, something that was very different. Gradually, people got used to her, and things went back to normal; except for me. She became a great friend; I started to enjoy school, look forward to it. Things were getting better; even Shmee thought she was okay.

One day she came home with me, and we bumped into **him**. I thought it was all over; he would kill her, and everything would go back to what it was before: Me, alone in life, with my only "friends" being a homicidal maniac and a talking pyromaniac teddy-bear. I tried to get away, brush him off quickly and leave right away, but neither of the two would allow that.

"Hello," she sang happily once she saw him. He looked over, dressed in his usual black and white stripes and buckles.

"You are?" he tilted his head and sneered. I guess whatever happiness had infected everyone else didn't reach Johnny.

"I'm Flic, I just moved into town a few weeks ago; Nice to meet you!" She held out her right hand to shake his. The maniac looked down at it with disgust as if it were some sort of half-eaten rat. Flic waited patiently.

"She's **my** friend," I spoke up and drew Nny's attention to myself.

"She's your friend Squee?" He said, and seemed to look more assured now, but still sceptical. Turning back to the girl, he noticed her hand was still reaching for his. With only slight hesitation, he took it in his own and shook it. "I'm Johnny C. My friends call me Nny."

"Can I call you Nny?"

"S-sure..." I was surprised for many reasons. For one, Nny **never** touched another human; proven once when I brushed against his arm accidentally, and he jumped across the room. Two, he wasn't automatically tearing this girl apart for "disturbing him." Could it be Johnny who was calmer than usual? Or maybe just the Happiness affect that Flic gave everyone she met.

Maybe life wasn't always all bad.

OOO

Today a letter arrived for me. No one had ever written me before, so I was taken by surprise. I hid it under my shirt so my parents wouldn't see it, and took it up to my room where I read it. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever read: A letter from the "headmaster of a magic school for young witches and wizards." I had never believed in wizards or magic before, but thinking of all the odd things that had happened to me throughout my life, why shouldn't I believe in it?

The letter mentioned that I would be starting from 4th year since my magic hadn't been detected until now, and I couldn't start with the 11 year olds. It also mentioned what I would need for 4th year classes, and where I would need to go to be apparated to **London.** Wow, **apparated** to London; I have no idea what that means.

_Once in London, the instructed adult will help you to buy your things. Then you will stay in the Leaky Cauldron for the night, and the next morning you will be taken to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ and there you will board the train that will take you to Hogwarts in Scotland._

Bizarre indeed...

I later showed the letter to my parents, who agreed because it was free, and it would get me away from them. How nice.

OOO

I've been waiting for Nny to come over at some point; I wanted to tell him that I was going to be leaving for school soon. I would've gone over and told him myself, but from all the screaming I hear coming from his house, I'm afraid of what I might see there.

Shmee says that it's a good thing I'm getting away from him for almost a year. But he also says that he'll miss Flic. I'll also miss Flic; I should go say goodbye to her before leaving.

Tonight, Nny finally came over; as usual, he needed to use my medical kit. I don't know why I don't just give it to him; I guess that's what I should do now.

"Here, Nny," I said, handing him the white box.

"Hmm?" he looked at it quizzically, "But what if you need it?"

"I won't need it; I'm going to a boarding school in Scotland in a few days," I explained casually.

"A boarding school? You're going to live at school? Are your parents making you go?" The thin man asked.

"No, I want to go," I answered.

"You're gonna leave me and Flic behind?" he looked at me angrily.

"No; I'll write to you. I will be back! This is just something I want to do..."

"Hm... well okay... You should tell Flic before going though." Then he jumped out the window, taking the First-Aid kit with him.

The next day, I told Flic. For a second it seemed like she almost looked sad, but when I blinked she had her smile back.

"You should have fun then; and write to us, whenever you can!"

Since that was over with, I decided that I should pack.

OOO

"Goodbye son! I'm happy that someone decided you should go to this school; magic or not, I don't really care!" my father waved as he dropped me off at the corner of Dead-end avenue and Fire-pit street.

**(A/N: Very original no? XD)**

This is the place that the letter said to wait in. I looked at my watch: 7:52. I was waiting for 8 o'clock, which was when the "instructed adult" would come to pick me up.

I sat down on the sidewalk and leaned against a light post. The streets were still pretty much empty, save for a few cars driving by. I didn't think I stood out too much; faded jeans and a black t-shirt blending in with the bleakness of the background. Suddenly getting bored, I unzipped my backpack and pulled out Shmee.

"What do you think of all this?" I asked quietly.

_What do you expect me to say? That magic doesn't exist? So than what am I? You don't really believe that I'm your own voice born from schizophrenia do you?_

"Well no, not really... I didn't expect you to deny magic... Just... what do you think?"

_Well for one thing, I'm not magic._

"You just contradicted what you said earlier."

_I'm more of a supernatural force; for instance, all those aliens we met. You wouldn't call those __**magic**__ would you?_

"No. But where is this going? I asked for your opinion, not a lecture on the differences between magic and the paranormal."

_I think that this magic stuff is..._

I shut up because I decided that Shmee was finally going to answer my question.

_...a good chance to set people on fire._

Should have expected as much. I sighed and put Shmee back into my backpack. That's when I heard a popping noise. I turned my head and saw a woman standing above me.

"Todd Casil?" she asked.

"Y...yeah..." I got up and brushed off my jeans.

"I'm Molly Weasley, I'm here to help you prepare for Hogwarts," the red-haired woman said. "First off we need to get rid of your bags." She waved a stick at my luggage and they disappeared. I stared at the now empty spot in shock. "Am I right to guess that was the first time you've seen magic used?" She smiled. "Should I take your backpack too or do you want to keep it?"

I looked up at her and froze for a few moments.

_Well say something you idiot,_ Shmee's voice brought me to reality.

"A-ah no, I'll keep it with me."

"Alright; hold on to my arm tightly dear." I reached out and grabbed her arm, unsure of where this was going. Suddenly I felt a sickening lurch in my stomach, but it was gone in the next moment...

...and I was standing in the middle of a crowded street next to Ms. Weasley who was smiling cheerfully.

I looked around in amazement at all the people and the shops and the **new** things.

"Come now dear, we need to buy all your things. You're going into 4th year right?" I nod.

OOO

After buying my books and robes, we went to Ollivander's Wands to buy me a wand.

"U-um... Who's paying for all this?" I ask shyly.

"Oh don't worry about that dear; the school is paying for everything. You're a special case."

"How come?"

'_Cause you're a trauma magnet whose friends are the definition of Negative and Positive._

"Because you have no relatives who possess magic, so it's very odd that you have it. Not only that, but your magic only showed up sometime this year; usually magic is born at the same time you are," the woman explained.

We stepped into the Wand Shop and a man with moon like eyes greeted us.

"Hello there! You're obviously looking for a wand since you're in a wand shop; unless you are lost. Are you lost?" He came up to me and looked me in the eye.

"Um... no?"

"Alright-y then, let me take your measurements." He measured me every way he could and then stepped away and pulled out one of the boxes lining the walls.

"Here we are, try this one." The man handed me a brown wand. "Birch wood, Hippogriff Talon." I took the wand from him and gave it a wave, not sure what to expect. It exploded in my face.

_Nice._

"I guess not." Mr. Ollivander snatched away the wand and put it back in the box, getting another one and handing it to me. "Bocote wood, Unicorn Tail."

I gave it a wave and a box fell on my head.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Hmm..." the owner of the shop took the wand back and put it away. Then he picked up the box that had fallen on my head and looked at the wand inside. "Try this one; Ziricote wood, Chimaera scale."

I took the wand, this time slightly afraid of what would happen; I waved it. The box it had been in set on fire. I thought that this wand was also a dead end, but then I saw the image of Shmee in the fire. The embers were crackling into the shape of the Pyromaniac teddy-bear.

"I do believe this is the wand for you... Very flexible, rare but powerful." He smiled.

OOO

After purchasing my new wand, Ms. Weasley asked if I wanted a pet.

"Why would I want a pet?" I asked.

"Well, a pet just for fun. Most students have owls as pets; they use them to send a receive letters."

"Hmm... I guess I could check out the animals they have..."

_Get something that breathes fire._

_Hush Shmee, I doubt the sell dragons as pets._

In the shop there was an assortment of cats, toads and rats. After looking through every animal they had, I felt like I really didn't need an animal.

...But then I saw it; all alone in a corner. **A bat.** I walked up to it and stared at it.

_Funny how it looks just like that maniac._

Now that he had said it, I could see the resemblance. It's fur jet black, in an unruly mess on its head. It was incredibly thin, almost bony. It opened it's eyes for a moment and they were just as huge on it's face as Nny's were on his.

"I see you like him?" the owner, a woman with heavy black glasses asked.

"Mmhmm." I nod.

"He's trained like the owls are; can send and receive messages."

_Interesting; I'm leaning towards buying him._

"I'll take him."

OOO

"Let me buy you something to eat before I leave dear. You look so thin!" Ms. Weasley fussed. I could tell she was a mother.

_How would you know? Your mother never did stuff like that._

I let Ms. Weasley buy me a sandwich and then she showed me to my room for the night and left.

"What do you think I should name him?"

"Naming him Johnny would be too uncreative wouldn't it?" Shmee's physical voice said.

"Hmm..."

"Maybe name him after one of Johnny's voices that he's always talking about?"

"That sounds like a good idea... But calling him Mr. Eff wouldn't exactly be very subtle would it?"

"I guess not." I heard the smile in his voice.

"How about Nailbat? Nny did say he liked Nailbunny the best."

"Hmm... that is very catchy; make sure the maniac doesn't nail him to the wall though."

That being done, I lay down on the bed, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

OOO

The next morning, I woke up and gathered my things. Ms Weasley had told me to wait for her downstairs, which is what I was doing when she showed up.

"Come now dear, we must hurry! You'll be joining a few others today in the train station," she said and hurriedly ushered me outside. She apparated us to Kings Cross.

"Who?" I asked.

"My children and their friends."

_So you were right about her being a mother,_ Shmee's voice said in my mind.

"Hey mum, you're back," a young girl with red hair said.

"Here's your things dear." Ms Weasley waved in the direction of a trolley where my luggage was stacked.

"Thanks..." I replied.

"So you're new here right? I heard you only just got your magic; that's a bit odd," the young girl said as Ms Weasley went off somewhere.

"Yeah... I'm not sure why... It's all so **weird** right now."

"I would guess; I'm Ginny by the way."

"I'm Todd."

_Hmmm... Interesting; you've been speaking with her for almost 10 seconds and I haven't had the urge to set her on fire yet._ I felt Shmee smile and also smiled.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked me.

"Ah! N-n-nothing!!" I shouted defensively. She giggled slightly.

"Is that your pet?" she asked, noticing Nailbat.

"Yeah."

"What's his name?! It is a him right?"

"Yeah, it's a him; I called him Nailbat."

"**Nailbat?** What kind of name is that?"

"Well it's cause..."

_Don't tell her the truth! LIE DAMN YOU __**LIE!**_

"My friend once had a bunny called Nailbunny... and he died sooo... in honour of him..."

"Oh I see. I'm guessing you don't know why your friend called him Nailbunny?"

_**LIE**_

"N-not really..." Ginny raised an eyebrow at me, but I was saved from further questioning when Ms Weasley came back with five more people. Two of them are obvious identical twins, with orange hair the same shade as Ginny's; probably her brother. Another one also looks like her brother, but younger than the twins. The fourth is a girl with brown bushy hair, and the fifth a boy with mess black hair and round glasses. There was also a black dog walking with them.

"Come now, you students must get to platform 9 ¾!" Ms Weasley hurried them along and Squee stared in shock when he saw them go through a brick wall. Four shouts of "Bye mum!" were heard. Then the boy with glasses and the girl with bushy brown hair went through and shouted "Bye Mrs Weasley!"

"Ah thanks Mrs. Weasley..." I say and step through the wall. I was staring at Mrs Weasley smiling and waving one moment, and the next there was a wall.

"C'mon Todd! Hurry up!" Ginny waved to me and I followed her. We climbed into the train and I noticed that the girl with bushy hair and Ginny's brothers were gone. The boy with round glasses was still there though.

"Here, this let's sit here," Ginny said, opening a compartment. I put my stuff away and sat down. "So you're new?" A girl who had already been in the compartment said.

"Yeah... I'm Todd... I'm going into 4th year."

"Really?! Great, that's my year!" Ginny shouted happily.

"I'm Luna," the girl said.

"I'm Harry," the boy with glasses said. I noticed there was a scar beneath his hair; once I stared harder it looked like a lightning bolt. "I know you're wondering; I **am** Harry Potter."

"Who?" I said absent-mindedly. Harry gaped at me.

"Mum told me yesterday Harry; Todd is different. He hasn't been a wizard all his life; he only got his magic recently. His whole family is muggle," Ginny explained.

"What's muggle?" I asked confused.

"See what I mean?" she said. "Muggles are non-magical people."

"Oh."

"Alright, sorry about being so snappy then; I hate when people stare at my scar," Harry apologized. Suddenly the door was opened and a dishevelled looking boy came in.

"Hello, Ginny, Harry; Can I sit here?" The boy asked.

"Sure," Harry and Ginny agree.

"Neville, this is Todd and Luna," Ginny introduces us. "Neville," she introduces Neville.

_Odd; these people don't seem as irritating as the people back home. Could it be just Johnny's radiating negativity that makes that city horrible?_

_I doubt it; things were bad before we moved next door to him._

_Oh noes Todd! Talking with me has made you miss a very interesting conversation about a singing prisoner! _

_... What?_

"What about you Todd? Do you think this man looks like a murderer or a singer?" The blond girl, Luna, holds up a magazine for me to see.

"Umm..." Then the compartment door opened again and the girls with bushy hair and the boy with red hair walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry for ditching you; prefect duties," the boy said.

"It's alright; this is Ron, my brother, and Hermione," Ginny says to me and Luna.

"I'm Luna."

"Todd." We introduced ourselves. After settling down, everyone was pretty much having their own conversation, and I was staring out the window.

_Making friends seems much easier here doesn't it?_

_I wonder why that is._

_I guess we won't really need to burn anyone here._

_As if I've ever burned anyone before..._

_ But I'm sure you will at one point; not everyone can be nice after all. Plus you now have a very powerful wand to use._

_Hmm... true... Wait what am I saying? I don't wanna __**burn**__ someone._

_Aww, that's too bad._

That's when the door opened **again.** The compartment was getting crowded by now... I don't think anyone else would fit. In walked a bleached blond boy with a sneer on his face.

_He looks worthy of being burnt for instance._

He said something that was probably supposed to be a threat, and mentioned a **dog** for some reason, and then left. Somehow he had managed to make everyone angry.

OOO

Once the train reached it's destination, I followed the rest of the group to some sort of carriage being pulled by a skeleton horse.

_Holy... that is __**awesome,**_ Shmee's voice said.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"What are what mate?" Ron asked.

"Those horse-like things." Harry pointed to them.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked and then got on the carriage.

"I see them too," Luna whispered as we got on the carriage. "You only see them if you've seen someone die before."

"I see them..." I whisper quietly.

"Who did you see die?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Mr Grandma," Luna answers. I keep my mouth shut.

**Hehe, hope you enjoyed. Squee's wand isn't coincidental. Ziricote wood is associated with Fire. It is masculine, but protective. (Obviously I'm not talking about the wood itself, but you understand right?) Also Chimaera Scale is very rare but powerful. I was going to give Squee Ashwinder Ash which is good for protective spells, but I want him to be great with hexes also XD.**

**I forget what Draco said when he walked into the compartment, so NO DIALOGUE FOR HIM! **


	2. Chapter 2

MEANWHILE...

"Nny!" Flic burst through the door. "Wow... You're house looks like shit."

Johnny turned his head from the TV and looked at the girl in his doorway.

"Yeah, that's because it is..." he agreed, and then turned back to the TV.

"You should clean it up." Nny choked on his soda.

"It would take a typhoon to clean this up."

"AND TOGETHER, WE FORM A TYPHOON!"

OOO

"How do you talk me into these things?" Johnny asked while staring at the sponge in his hand.

"I have a way with words," Flic said as she turned the hose on and they both gagged in disgust as much **ick** slid down the wall.

OOO

"Finally last but not least, we have a special student, going into the 4th year, Casil Todd," Professor Mcgonnagall said. Todd stepped onto the stage and put the sorting hat on his head.

_Hmmm... Very tolerant... and loyal. But also intelligent and creative. Ravenclaw would be a good place for you._

_Could you maybe put me in Gryffindor?_ I ask the hat timidly.

_Gryffindor hmm? Why is that?_

_I just feel like it... I already know a lot of people there..._

_Ah, for your friends I see. Well if you're sure._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from the house mentioned and a few boos from the other houses. I stepped down from the stage and went to sit next to Ginny who was waving at me.

Dinner was great; I hadn't eaten that much since... ever. Later I found the room I would be sharing with 3 other 4th years and fell asleep right away.

OOO

I woke up the next day and found out that Ginny was in all my classes. What a helpful coincidence. We started out with transfiguration, taught by an old woman with round glasses. I was pretty much ignoring her throughout her lectures until she tapped her mug with her wand and it turned into a butterfly and landed on my nose. That got my attention.

Ginny helped me out with some of the spells that they had already learned and I caught on pretty fast, soon I was rearranging the cells of many objects.

Next we had History of Magic, which was incredibly boring, so I fell half asleep and pretended like I was listening. A glance in the direction of the other students confirmed that they were doing the same.

After lunch, Arithmancy (which is really just math,) Herbology, (I was never fond of plants, they burn too easily,) Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions.

When I followed Ginny to potions, I was thinking, "what a dreary place, sort of reminds me of Nny." And then I saw the teacher... Oh the horror. It was like an older version of Nny... only... **less cool.** Greasy black hair, black robes, pale skin; he had **emo** written all over him. But then, I also had emo written all over me.

"Take your seats," he said slowly, pronouncing every word as if he were teaching us how to speak English. Ginny and I sat down.

I found out later just how much of a prick the guy was. Even though it was the first time meeting him, he seemed to totally hate me for no apparent reason. I took it calmly, since I was used to this kind of thing; being a trauma magnet and all.

Afterwards, I dubbed Potions the worst class – but then I went through DADA, and Potions got bumped up to **second worst.**

"A toad," I whispered to Ginny as we walked in.

"What?" she asked.

"...the first word that came to mind when I looked at her." Ginny grinned. We sat down. The toad woman introduced herself; Umbridge.

"Put your wands away; you won't be using them," Umbridge said. That confused me. From what Ginny and other students had said, Defence Against the Dark Arts was exactly that. **Defence** against the **Dark Arts. **From my experience with the "dark arts," you needed either a weapon, or some sort of superpower. A wand was sort of a mix of those two things.

"Umm... Miss? How do you learn to defend yourself without a weapon?" I asked, raising my hand slightly.

"Please wait until I call on you Mr..." her high-pitched voice was like nails on a board.

"Casil," I finished.

"Casil," she repeated. "Please wait until I give you the permission to talk."

I raised my hand, and she nodded.

"Unless you have some sort of other weapon for us to use, how will we defend ourselves without our wands?" I saw a few people nod their agreement.

"There will be no need for weapons Mr. Casil. There is no danger at school," she replied with a forced smile.

"That might be true, but we **will** be adults one day, **out** of school; what then?"

"The ministry of magic will protect you then Mr. Casil."

"Oh right, like they've protected us **so **many times before..." a guy at the back of the class said. The students snickered and giggled.

"Mr. Houseman, do I need to put you in detention?" she asked, and everyone shut up. No need to elongate our time with this horrible teacher. After that, class went smoothly, and everyone held their tongue instead of objecting to Umbridge's teaching methods.

OOO

Many hours later, Nny and Flic lay on the couch panting.

"What... was... the point... of that..?" Johnny asked, dropping the sponge that was now abused.

"You can... now breathe... without cho...king on... the stale air..." Flic replied. Nny looked at her incredulously.

"You're kidding me... right?" he asked. Flic grinned.

OOO

Todd wrote a letter to Nny and Flic that night. With Ginny's help, he guided Nailbat in the right direction and watched as the bat flew off. Then he went to dinner.

OOO

"Argh... It's too bright in here..." Nny groaned. "I liked it much better when the walls were covered in **ick.**" Flic smiled.

"We could always jus-" she began to say, but then a bat flew in through the boarded up windows. It flew around for a while looking for a place to land but couldn't find one so just dropped the letter into Flic's lap.

After reading it, Flic showed Johnny and they tore a page out from his Die-ary to write on.

OOO

The next morning at breakfast, Nailbat flew in and I held out a finger for him to land on.

"Whoa... that's a great pet... I didn't know you were allowed to bring bats to school..." Ron said, staring at Nailbat.

"I don't think you are," Hermione replied automatically.

"Aww... The poor things falling asleep," Ginny examined the creature.

"Well it's a bat; nocturnal," Harry answered. I opened the letter tied to its leg, which was folded multiple times to get it small enough.

_Dear Todd!_

_**Squeegee,**_

_We are writing this on __one__ piece of paper because we are awesome that way! __**Why waste two papers? We're gonna say the same things anyways.**__ The good thing is we found a second pen of a different colour so that you can differentiate between us.__** As if our handwriting is that similar...**_

I smiled. It was true; Flic's handwriting was loopy and roundish, and Nny's was pointy and angular.

_While you have been busy filling your mind with amazing knowledge, we cleaned Nny's house!! __**She forced me too...**__ Actually, only his living room/entrance._ _**I liked it better before.**__ Did you know that the walls in his house are WHITE?! I THOUGHT THEY WERE BLACK!! xD __**I thought they were red.**__ There you go._

_I'm thinking that we should buy a new couch too...__** Since when is it we? This is **__**my**__** house... **__Yeah, but you obviously don't care.__** ... no comment.**_

_We're getting off track here, and you probably feel like you're reading an IM conversation which isn't fun unless you can intervene. SOO... BYEEE!_

_ANONOMOUSLY SIGNED, _

_...Flic =)_

**...and Nny**

"Aww, how cute, they seem like fun people," Hermione said, and I looked over my shoulder and saw all four of them reading the letter. It didn't really bother me; no one had mentioned homicide in the letter.

"You say that now..." I said under my breath, smiling.

"Why does he call you Squeegee?" asked Harry grinning.

"Long story..." I replied.

"What kind of names are Flic and Nny?" Ron said to no one in particular, and Ginny kicked him.

"Flic is a form of 'Felicity', and Nny is short for Johnny," I explain. Ron grumbles, rubbing where Ginny kicked him.

"Anyways, we should get going, class will start in a few minutes," Ginny said and I nodded and followed her out the Great Hall.

OOO

A week passed and classes went smoothly, then when the weekend came I found out about Hogsmeade.

"Do you have permission to go?" Hermione asked me, once they had explained to me what it was.

"I don't think so; I'll just send a letter to my parents." Instead, I sent a letter to Flic who was more reliable than those two.

OOO

_Dear Flic,_

_Get my parents to sign this._

_Todd_

An incredibly short letter was written to Flic, accompanied by another short letter.

_We, the parents of Todd Casil, give him permission to leave school to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends._

Get Todd's parents to sign this. An incredibly easy/challenging task; it depended on how you looked at it really.

Flic knocked on the door of Todd's house and waited patiently. An overworked irritable looking man opened the door and glared at her.

"What?" he growled.

"Sir, if you would please sign this and I will never bother you again," the happy girl said. Being the idiot he was, he signed it without even reading and slammed the door in her face.

She folded the paper many times over and wrote a letter to Todd which she tied to Nailbat's leg and sent him off.

OOO

On the morning of Saturday, Nailbat flew in and dropped the papers in my lap. Opening them I smiled.

_Dear Todd,_

_Here's the signature you wanted, feel happy that my amazing conversational skills got it for you!! Also, Nny didn't find it weird at all, but I was wondering __**why**__ you send us mail with a bat?? I mean I understand you aren't allowed to bring in anything electronic... but really? A bat?_

_He is adorable though, reminds me of Nny ;)_

_Flic =) _

**So there's chapter 2!! WOOT! Hopefully I update soon, and please review!! Because reviews help :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehehe... I'm glad people like Squee. I also enjoy Squee xD.**

**Some of you are asking why Flic is there... hmmm... I'm not really sure... I guess I just wanted someone so innocently **_**annoying**_** (sort of) that Nny didn't terrify/intimidate her at all.**

**Why is Flic making Nny clean his house? It will be revealed eventually why she is making the maniac go through all these ORDINARY things. But don't forget; NNY SHALL NEVER BE COMPLETELY ORDINARY!**

**And as a reply to something "Connie" (anonymous reviewer) said: YES OMG!!! Ms. BITTERS HAS TO MEET SNAPE!! xD**

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story! And if not, then I didn't quite catch on xD (yes I overuse that smiley face xD.)**

"PAINTING TIME!" Flic screeched as she held up the bucket of black paint.

"I can't paint. I lost that ability long ago..." Nny said quietly. Flic narrowed her eyes.

"It's just ONE COLOUR. **One solid colour,**" she sighed. "There are no artistic ideas or emotions in it. You don't need talent to do it! It's just up and down and up and down and up..." She followed the motion with her hand which was holding a brush.

"And down?" Nny finished for her.

"SEE! YOU'RE SMART! Now let's start!" she handed him a rolling pin (A/N: the ones for painting not for kneading.) and proceeded to open the paint can. She certainly was giving a great effort.

OOO

"So, what's your life like?" Ginny asked, and everyone turned to stare at me. We were currently sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, and, like everyone had told me, they had great drinks. In an attempt to "get to know me better," Ginny was interviewing me.

"My life... hmm... my life is-" I began.

_I live next door to a homicidal maniac! I'm a trauma magnet and my best friends are the son of Satan and Happiness Personified._

"...interesting."

"What was that?" Harry asked cutting off any further questions about my life.

"It sounded like there was a muffled voice somewhere... Like someone was talking through a cell phone in someone's pocket or something," Hermione agreed.

"I heard it too... what's a cell phone?" Ron.

"I distinctly heard the words 'magnet' and 'happiness,'" Ginny continued to add on to their description. I opened my eyes wide.

_You don't think they heard me do you?_

_Shut up._

_No but seriously._

_SHUT UP. NOW!_

Shmee listened to me for once. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I needed to keep him a secret. Everyone was staring at me as if waiting for me to agree.

"I... I didn't hear anything..."

_Gotten pretty good at lying haven't you?_

I was pretty sure they heard that.

OOO

Flic looked through the books on the shelf, deciding which one was worth reading. Johnny had fallen asleep after they had finished painting, and she didn't want to be around when he woke up and threw a fit for not being able to stay awake his whole life. She sighed. Picking up a book, she stared at the cover. A few kids staring awestruck at something that wasn't shown, and in the background, for some reason, a floating pig...

"I wouldn't read that one. It sucks," a female voice said. Flic turned to see a woman with purple pigtails.

"Hmm... I usually don't judge by the cover, but I have to admit... it does look... not good," Flic agreed, putting the book back on the shelf.

"Not good; how very eloquent of you." The woman smirked.

"Do I know you? You look familiar..." Flic asked smiling back.

"Hmm... I used to work here a few years ago, but I quit; I still visit frequently though."

"Maybe, I doubt I would remember you though... from a few years ago? I moved here only a few years ago."

"Hm? Well then..." the purple haired woman shrugged to show that she had no clue where they had seen each other before.

"So," Flic pointed at her new acquaintance. "Since you visit frequently, you should know which books are good! Which would you recommend?"

"Here take this one; I loved it when I was little." She pulled a book out from the shelf after skimming through all the titles. Flic took it and read the back. Dubbing it worthy of being read, she walked over to the counter to buy it.

Noticing that the clerk was asleep, she slammed the book down onto the counter in an attempt to wake him up. He didn't budge. Flic sighed, irritated, and shouted,

"SIR!" The man twitched but then fell off his chair and remained asleep. Flic grit her teeth together, and glared daggers at the man but then the woman came up from behind her.

"Here, let me do it for you; these kinds of people aren't worth getting angry over." She took the book from her hands and walked over to behind the counter. "So, what's your name?" she asked, checking the book's price.

"Flic," the younger girl said, pulling some money out from her pocket. She paid for the book and the woman put it in a bag for her.

"I'm Devi."

OOO

I got up and left after muttering an apology. I had to get away from them... they could hear Shmee's voice. Only Nny's ever been able to do that.

_You shouldn't be so surprised. I don't bother to hide my voice from anyone, since most people are too arrogant or stupid to understand what's going on around them. Therefore, only those who are smart or powerful or just notice things that don't stand out can hear me._

"But... that's... So what about Pepito and Flic?" I asked quietly.

_I bet you they probably hear me but don't say anything._

"Why would they..?"

"Todd!" Ginny came running up behind me. "Why'd you leave?"She asked when she was next to me.

"I... just felt like being alone..." I replied.

"Well, we were talking after you left. About Umbridge and DADA. We need to be able to protect ourselves if something ever happens. We're going to form a secret club where Harry teaches us self-defence!" The red-head whispered happily.

"That's actually a good idea, considering the Defence teacher is more intent on having us memorise unimportant things..." I smiled, liking the sound of this.

"Alright, meet us at –" she whispered the place into my ear.

OOO

Devi, Devi, Devi... Where had she heard that name before? Flic pondered as she walked down the road. The sun was starting to set; she should get home before it turned dark.

Devi, Devi, Devi... DEVI! Wasn't that the girl who Nny had gone out with that one time..? And then... for some reason or other it didn't work out... The maniac had never really explained to her why that was.

Hmm... Devi seemed alright; she could see why Nny liked her. Unlike so many people, she was smart. Maybe she should ask him what happened.

On the other hand... maybe it would be a better idea not too.

OOO

The next day, after classes, Ginny and I made our way to the meeting point. There, we found many people, most from Gryffindor but also some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I noticed that there were no Slytherins; they must have some sort of rivalry going on between them.

"As you all know!" Hermione shouted suddenly, to get everyone's attention. "The Dark Lord is back." Some protests were heard and Hermione raised her voice once again to get their attention. "**He is back.** Harry saw him."

"That's a load of-"

"No. No it's not. I saw him when he returned in the graveyard last year! I saw him kill Cedric!" Harry backed up Hermione.

"Whether you believe us or not, we all agree that Umbridge's teaching methods aren't... satisfactory," Hermione continued, lowering her voice to a point where all the whispering stopped so that the crowd could hear what she had to say. I realised at that moment how eloquent Hermione was. Since not everyone could agree on this 'Dark Lord's return, it would make more sense to hit them with something that they could all agree on.

"We think that it would be better to have someone with experience to teach us; someone who's been on the battlefield before, who's taken on the Dark Arts and **survived!**" Hermione continued, and I suddenly had an image in my head of the English Flag flapping in the wind behind her like in those lame movies. "Someone, like Harry."

"Harry?! He's crazy! What has he done?" That didn't make me very angry, since I wasn't quite sure what Harry had done either... but I saw many, many glares sent in the direction of the commenter.

"He took on a Basilisk in Second year!" Ginny shouted.

"Not to mention he found the Philisopher's stone!" Ron pitched in.

"He's took on You-Know-Who since his first year here at Hogwarts!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"**No!** You guys make it sound so easy! Most of that was just luck, not to mention help from many other people! It isn't just **knowing **the spells that gets you through that! You're scared throughout the whole thing; wondering if this is your last moment, if you might never see any of your friends ever again! You have to cast the first thing that comes to mind, and HOPE that your luck is good enough that your mind sent you a powerful spell!" Harry shouted, silencing all the chatter that had come up.

"So when... Voldemort..." Many students flinched when the heard Hermione say his name. "...attacks, we'll be ready. Who wants to sign up?" They took down the names of all the students who would be joining and wrote **Dumbledore's Army** at the top. I stepped over at the end and pulled out a pen.

"I'm not really sure who Voldemort is, or what everyone's going on about," I said to Harry, "but it sounds like you've been through some tough things. I... guess I wanna support you sort of."

_How touching._

"Shut up," I replied under my breath.

We started out doing regular things, like curses, charms. After a while (with help from Harry,) I became pretty good at blasting spells on impulse. Shmee kept telling me to check out the spells that use the fire element; after a **lot** of nagging on his part, I finally decided that fire would be good considering my wand wood **was** associated with fire. But while I had learned the spell, I wouldn't actually try it since I would probably burn down the whole school.

OOO

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"COMING!" Flic shouted, and then laughed at herself; of course the person on the other end of the phone wouldn't be able to hear her. She picked up the receiver, still in good spirits from her self-mockery.

"Flic? That you?" asked a familiar voice.

"And I'm assuming this is who I think it is?" Flic replied seriously, traces of laughter disintegrating.

"It depends on who you assume."

"So it does." She was sure of whom it was, only playing this game for the slight amusement whenever he would call. "So... what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just checking up on you; do you still hang out with **him**?"

"Ah, getting right to the point."

"Do you?"

"I do. Nny isn't so bad; just a little bit insane..."

"A little bit?"

"Don't worry! If he wanted to kill me he would have already killed me!" the young girl shouted indignantly, defending the insomniac.

"All right all right, no need to get angry about it. I was only making sure. I would hate to call one day, and to have you not answer."

"When that day comes... no, **if** that day comes, call Nny's house."

"His number's not in the phonebook," the worried, but refined, voice answered casually.

"So you've checked?" Flic said with laughter in her voice. She could almost hear his irritation.

"If you're alright I guess its fine then. See you."

"Byes!" Flic hung up the phone softly and smiled caringly.

**YES! Chapter 3 is done. I know it's sort of short (compared to... fanfics of LENGTH,) but that's because I started by writing as I went along, without pre-planning. Now I've started to pre-plan which is better, so hopefully the next few chapters will be longer and less rambly.**

**If you have anything to say that might help me improve the story, please tell me in a review since it will help to make this story more interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this chapter is satisfying!! I was contemplating whether or not to continue this story since I didn't have much of a plotline... but I decided to at least continue the chapters that I had already outlined, and THEN make up my mind on whether I should discontinue this or not. Anyways, sorry that this chapter is so short after such a long wait, but like I said... second thoughts and all that.**

** Enjoy.**

I walked down the hall looking for the room that Neville had found for the DA meetings. I had probably been down this hall at least 3 times but I still can't find the "Room of Requirement." I sighed and stopped for a few seconds. Turning my head I chose a random door and walked in. It was a bathroom... presumably a girl's bathroom.

_Good job, you found the girl's washroom._

_ Oh shut up would you?_

"What are you doing here?" said a young girl's voice.

_Oh shit,_ I though.

_ Haha, look what you've gotten yourself into now._

"I'm sorry, I was looking for this room and I walked in here by accident! I didn't mean to come into the girl's washroom!" I excused myself quickly.

"It doesn't matter, it's abandoned anyway."

"Oh." I looked up at the speaker and was surprised to find I could see _through_ her. "A ghost?" I suddenly remembered the poor dead girl haunting my room back at home.

"That's right... I'm Myrtle," she smiled.

"I'm... Todd," I smiled back, albeit nervously. She floated around, humming to herself. I couldn't tell where she was anymore, as she had disappeared behind some doors and the echo in the room kept me from pinpointing where her voice was coming from. Suddenly, her voice came from behind me.

"What are you still doing in here?" she asked, a bit aggressively.

"Well, I'm lost..." I answered. "What are you still doing here?" I asked, and she snapped her head around to look at me angrily. "You know... I mean... not, _moving on_ or whatever."

"Oh. _Oh._" The girl with black pigtails looked away and sighed miserably. "I used to be a student just like you. I was lost too. There were kids making fun of me, they wouldn't leave me alone."

I clenched my fists angrily. I knew what it felt like to be bullied into seclusion.

"I ran into this bathroom blindly, I was crying so much. Then I heard a sound come from over there near the sink." She pointed to the sink mentioned. "All I saw was a flash of red eyes, and then I died. Just like that."

"Just like that? But how come?"

"It was a Basilisk, a giant snake that kills you if you look into its eyes," Myrtal explained, floating over to me quickly and looking _me_ in the eye. I stepped back and swallowed. "But it's gone now, Harry killed it. He's such a nice boy." She giggled and then disappeared into one of the toilets.

"Harry killed it," I whispered to myself.

_One of his great heroic tasks I presume._

Shmee's voice knocked me out of my stupor and I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Harry.

"Todd, there you are mate. I was just headed up to the Room of Requirement," he greeted. I stared at him in a new light. Of course, it was one thing to hear the rumours that went around about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It was however, another thing entirely to hear the actual story from a victim.

"Yeah... I was looking for that... got lost," I replied.

"Well then it's a good thing I found you," he smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

XXX

"Once you're in battle," Harry explained to us, "you won't have time to think up a strategy, or weigh your options before making a move." I saw a few heads nod; many people were concentrating very hard, as if their very lives depended on Harry's words. "The spells have to come immediately. They have to be second nature. Of course, before sharpening your reflexes, you have to first perfect your spell casting; it'll make things much easier." Harry looked at each face in turn, scanning the crowd to see the reactions. "We'll start with the basics: the disarming spell."

Hermione and Ron were chosen to demonstrate, and brunette blew the red head into the wall before he could get a syllable out of his mouth.

_Really, who wasn't expecting that?_

_ Shmee, please stay quiet when we're around people; we don't know how many of them can hear you. Don't mention my name either, I don't think they can hear my voice; only yours._

I got no reply, and was worried that I may have offended him, but at least he had listened to me and no one had noticed him.

"Todd, do you want to try?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Um... sure..." I stepped up in front of Harry and got my wand out.

"Concentrate Todd."

"Right."

"..._expelliarmus!"_ we shouted at the same time. The spell hit my hand knocked the wand a few feet away from me. My spell hit Harry square in the chest and he flew back, but was still holding his wand firmly. I stared, speechless. Harry got off the ground and brushed himself off.

"Of course, you need to aim around the wand too," he said with a laugh in his voice.

"Right..." I said, smiling at myself. I went to pick up my wand and everyone began to practice with their partners.

XXX

Nny watched TV while he drank his CherryDOOM slushie. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. The wall was soaking with fresh blood, there was no need for any more murders tonight, and he was in a bad mood after seeing _her_ again.

He put his slushie down, to avoid spilling it, grabbed a knife and walked over to the door. He swung it open and was about to decapitate his visitor when he realized who it was. It was Squee's friend, the one who was always smiling. What was she always smiling about? There was never something worth being happy over in this world.

"Um... Nny, was it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, venom in his voice. He didn't care if she was Squee's sister herself, he _really_ wasn't in the mood to deal with someone so chipper.

"I was just wondering... where Todd is?" she said, nervous about being alone with Nny. He was alright when Todd was around; he liked _him_. He _really_ didn't seem to like her, though.

"Squee? I dunno. He probably left somewhere with his parents." The madman was about to slam the door in her face, but she put her foot in the way to keep it open.

"Can I... Can I hang out here for a bit?" she asked, in an odd moment of bravery.

"Hang out here?_ Why?"_ Nny asked, shocked that anyone would want to hang out with him. Even Squee was afraid to be along with him. Of course, the girl did look terrified, she wasn't smiling anymore. "...sure..." He didn't know why he let her in. He still doesn't know to this day. No one had told him too; no one had told him _not _too. He was in charge of his own life, and he had just felt like it.

The girl walked into his house, and looked around, taking in the walls covered in scratches and dried blood, the boarded up windows, the torn and ragged couch, the broken old TV that still seemed to work... her eyes finally landed on Reverend Meat.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" asked the hideous figurine.

"Me..?" Flic asked, shocked that an object was speaking to her. She looked around at Nny to see if he had heard. He looked angry.

"It's none of your business why she's here. I let her in. It's my house, not yours." The dark haired maniac took the figurine and threw it into a room closing the door behind him. He looked over at Flic suddenly and she jumped. "You heard him?"

"Yeah... I hear a lot of things." She shuffled her feat. "I hear Shmee talking too." She walked over to the couch slowly and sat down. Nny followed her lead, and sat as far away from her as possible. After a long awkward moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

"So why are you looking for Squee at such a late hour?"

"I... I wanted to get away from home," she said. Nny didn't answer. "My uncle died, and my mom was crying; that's okay, I expected that. But then she saw me, and she smiled... and cried at the same time. I don't think it was real smile; it wasn't. But she was forced too. Everyone around me is." Nny listened intently. "Everyone gives me smiles that they don't wanna give. It's like I _steal _their happiness. But not you, or Squee... You guys are different." She smiled.

Nny looked down, taking in what she had said. It is unknown _what_ possessed him to ask such a question, as it completely shattered the mood, and was out of context, but, even so, Nny asked,

"You're a girl. You know about dating and such, right?"

"Wha?" Flic looked up, wondering where _that_ had come from. "Well... I guess..."

"There is this girl, should I ask her out?" Flic smiled at his bluntness.

"Well, you obviously like her if you want to ask her out, right?" Nny remained silent. "Is she worth your time?"

"She's better then the rest of the horrible superficial woman I see everyday. She's smart. She can hold a great conversation; I don't feel like tearing her eyes out with a spork every time she says something. "

"Then yes," Flic replied, pausing a little to wonder about his expression.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"There are other fish in the sea," Flic swung her legs. "I think I should leave now. I'll see you." She smiled, and for once Nny wasn't sickened by it. She left.

Nny woke with a start and fell off the couch. A dream; or a memory. He had fallen asleep while painting the walls. He growled angrily. He hated sleep. But at least the clean and newly painted walls were proof that he hadn't imagined Flic coming over earlier.

XXX

Many days passed, and many meetings of the DA were held. I was greatly improving with my spell casting, and I found that I am just as entranced by fire as Shmee is when Harry taught us a spell that starts fire. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn a few more fire spells.

One particular day, we were practicing a few new spells when we heard banging on the wall. IT got louder and louder, until finally, a wall exploded and there was Filch, Umbridge and a few Slytherins looking at us smugly. We were caught. Everyone was given detention, and the leaders of the DA were taken to Dumbledore's office. A girl named Cho Chang was also taken with them; apparently, she was the one who had ratted us out.

I guess this is the end of the DA

I was wrong. A few days later, Harry called a few of us back and told us that he had had a vision about his godfather being in trouble.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Have your 'visions' been right before?" I added.

"They have!" he exclaimed.

"But only once Harry! We can't stake everything on this!" Hermione reasoned.

_The girl has a point._ Shmee agreed.

I saw a few pairs of eyes shift around, to find the source of the voice, but then they got back to the matter at hand.

"Hermione, you can stay here if you want to, but I'm not going to stand by and watch Sirius die!" Harry shouted.

Eventually, after much bickering, we all got ready to depart. We got on the black skeletal horses that had pulled us to school on the carriages and flew off to the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
